cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Vertex
Vertex '''is a CAW Stable made up of disgruntled Jeri-MAX CAWs who are fed up with the lack of updates from BigJerichool222. The current members include Dorf Liggleton, El Jefe, Jurt Angle, Sheamus, Aladdin Hassan, and Lucas Gomez. History Jeri-MAX Vertex first made their presence felt in a video they posted on the Jeri-MAX YouTube account on January 26th, 2011. At first it was unclear what exactly they have planned for the CAW community; the tags in the video suggested that they are a bunch of Jeri-MAX CAWs "on strike" over the fact that the owner of the league had gotten "lazy" and hadn't posted a new episode in nearly a month. It appeared that Vertex wass looking to "have fun" at the expense of other CAW leagues, which only meant bad things. WCW Vertex made their first strike at WCW New Year's Revolution, when Matt Eichorn called out whoever took out The Suspect. This would lead to Jurt Angle, Aladdin Hassan, and Lucas Gomez coming out and revealing themselves as part of Vertex, ambushing Eichorn. Dorf Liggleton would then arrive, revealing that he and Vertex were the ones that took out Suspect. Later that evening, El Jefe, who had recently reappeared in New-WWE as a partner of Dorf's, attacked Edge from behind in the parking lot, thus establishing himself as another member of Vertex. New-WWE Though Vertex's existence in New-WWE went unconfirmed for sevweral weeks, signs of its formation rapidly appeared. On episode 128 of Raw, Dorf Liggleton, then leader of faction The Unnamed expressed a growing frustration with the lack of success of his cohorts. The least successful member, Matt Mayhem, was forced into a match with a mystery opponent by Liggleton, with the future of the Unnamed at stake. Mayhem's opponent was revealed to be El Jefe (who is known known to be a Vertex member). The two-time World Heavyweight Champion easily dispatched of Mayhem, ending the Unnamed. On the following episode, Unnamed member Connor Wine entered the ring at the start of the show alongside Matt Mayhem, pleading with Liggleton to reconsider. Liggleton agreed, provided the two could defeat two more mystery opponents. El Jefe once again emerged, but this time alongside Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus. Jefe and Sheamus were victorious over Wine and Mayhem, ensuring the Unnamed was no more. Following the bout, Liggleton entered the ring and celebrated alongside Jefe and Sheamus. The next week, Dorf Liggleton entered the ring at the start of Raw, with El Jefe and Sheamus following him. He officially announced that Vertex has arrived in New-WWE, confirming Sheamus as a new addition to the group. Entrance Themes *"Vampire's Teeth"' from the ''Twisted Metal: Head On OST Finishers & Signature Moves Finishing moves *'Dorf Liggleton' **''Cantaloupe Kick'' (Scissors Kick) *'El Jefe' **''Las Noventa Millas'' (450° Splash) **''El Jefe Driver'' (Over the Shoulder Reverse Piledriver) *'Jurt Angle' **''Jurt Angle Slam'' (Olympic Slam) *'Sheamus' **''Brogue Kick (Bicycle Kick) **''High Cross ''(Running Crucifix Powerbomb) *'Aladdin Hassan''' **''Spitfire'' (Fireball/Mist to the Face) *'Lucas Gomez' **''The Cuban Missile'' (Sitout Suplex Slam) Title History *Jeri-MAX **Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time, Current) - Sheamus **Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship (1 Time, Current) - Jurt Angle **Jeri-MAX European Championship (1 Time, Current) - Aladdin Hassan **Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship (1 Time, Current) - Lucas Gomez *New-WWE **WWE Championship (1 Time, Current) - Dorf Liggleton Category:New-WWE